Loaded Nap
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: When he finds himself bored Greg decides to sneak down stairs and help give the older teenager some relief. NEW Content.


**Loaded Nap**

* * *

Greg was waiting for the glorious noise of his mother and father finally leaving the house. Leaving him alone in the house, alone except for his older brother Rodrick, who hopefully would just sleep the day away and allow him a day of relaxation and peace. He could hope at least.

"BOYS!"

Cheering, Greg called back to let her know that he was able to hear her. "Yes, Mom?"

"We're leaving for Manny's party now… There is some money for pizza on the counter, do _NOT_ destroy the house and don't break anything. We will be home later tonight and we expect the house to be in the same way we are leaving." Susan called out, with Greg knowing that his mother was giving them one of her patent looks. Even if they weren't there to see it. His belief was furthered by the sound of her foot tapping, waiting for an answer.

Greg just rolled his eyes.

"The house will be fine mom!" Greg called back in response. "We won't destroy it…"

While awaiting a response from his mother, his father Frank responded instead.

"Oh and Greg? Just so you _actually_ remember… there is a world outside! So don't go playing that stupid video game all day… _again._ " Frank hissed. "Why don't you and your brother actually go out and do _something_ together like NORMAL brothers."

" _YES_ dad!" The dark-haired boy groaned. As if he would listen.

"Don't talk to your father like that, Gregory!" Susan hissed.

Greg groaned and called back a long drawn out: " _Fineeee…_ "

Susan stopped by the door with her mouth open, then closed it. Greg waited an agonisingly long time for the sound of the door closing, followed by the purr of the car engine. Carrying his family off while he himself was already hopping around on one foot trying to get out of his pants. His already bulged boxers getting in the way, as he attempted to strip himself out of the skinniest jeans that his mother thought would look 'cool'.

Through he had seen Holly checking out his ass a few times in the jeans. The girl who despite their heavy flirting, he hadn't had the courage to ask out yet.

"Ngh, why can't I buy my o-oooown!?" The boy muttered, his voice trailing off while slipping over and crashing to the floor.

Despite his groaning protest, the teenager knew that he wouldn't ever get to pick his own clothing until he was out of the house and away from his mother's control. If she had her way, the only underwear he would have would be day of the week briefs, so he wouldn't forget the day. Not that he could have, with it literally written on his underwear. Through at least he knew when it was time to wash them.

Luckily, Rodrick's protests and demands for boxers had gotten him a few cooler types of underwear instead.

As he groaned, Greg was deaf to the footsteps pounding up the stairs from the basement. Fast steps from a teen in even less clothes than himself, although Greg had no idea that his big brother slept naked. Nevertheless, Rodrick cracked his door open and growled to wherever his younger brother had just woken him up. His voice was loud and barking, tired from his sleep just a minute ago.

"Oi, dork! What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm trying to sleep, go fuck your little hippo upstairs,"

"He's not a hippo! And I prefer girls!" Greg growled. "Remember! I'm basically _with_ one of the Hill sisters unless you forget… unlike someone who got rejected heavily!"

"Ugh! Just shut the _fuck_ up or else, loser."

After that, there was a loud grunt followed by the door slamming shut. Then Rodrick's loud footsteps following back down to the bed, ready to sleep out the day without the annoyance of his little brother. Something that he would get, or he would be getting rid of his annoyance to make sure it didn't interrupt him again. Through he would make sure that he only got rid of the dork after he had used the boy's relationship with Holly to his advantage in order to fuck the girl's hot sister Heather.

"Whatever…"

Greg rolled his eyes and shrugged off the groans of his brother.

One he had kicked his skinny jeans off, Greg then worked on pulling his t-shirt off, revealing his undefined but still good pale pink chest. While it wasn't showing off his abs like some boys, Greg was happy with his chest and so was the girl of his dream who seem to love rubbing her hand across it as they 'flirted'. Now in his boxers, he settled down for a few hours to play video games with the volume blaring out loud, but not loud enough to be heard by his brother. His almost naked form was laid across the floor, propped up on a pair of pillows with a controller in hand.

He blushed when he remembered the time he had been in a similar state of dress, but instead of gaming he was facetiming with Holly and giving the girl a little show without revealing everything. Gaining a little show from the bikini clad girl in response. Despite the weirdness of the situation, the teen did admit that it was a little bit of a turn on to be humping his pillow while the girl of his dream watched every move. Even if he didn't get the relief until after the facetime had finished.

Remembering that moment had the boy's cock growing hard in his boxers. Greg let out a soft groan and thrust against the floor.

"Ngh…" Greg moaned as his 'thrusted' against the carpeted floor, rubbing his hardened cock against it.

His cock was throbbing hard, biting his lip to keep a moan inside. Greg found himself internally begging that Holly wasn't off on vacation, leaving him alone with only one old option around to get himself off if he didn't want to use his own hand. Something that wasn't nearly as fun as a beautiful perky breast blonde girl doing it instead.

The sleeping form of his brother, Rodrick.

While he primarily liked girls, Greg knew that he was fell closer to the bisexual way of life. With the young boy having found himself checking out numerous boys at school and spying on his older brother any chance he got. Spying which allowed him to know that Rodrick's cock was in his opinion, drool worthy in appearance. Despite his desires for his older brother and his cock, the teen gulped at the thought of actually doing things like that with his jerk of a older brother, with the boy finding himself returning to gently humping the floor below him as he thought about his brother. Wishing that it was brother forcing him to thrust against the floor, instead of his own dorky will.

"Oh yeah Rodrick, fuck me…!" He grunted with a strong slam against the floor. As he continued to hump the floor, the boy's moans and grunts got needier. "Fuck me with that monster cock! Make your little brother into _your_ cum slut…"

It wasn't a guess to the size of Rodrick's monstrous dick. For the past year Greg had been sneaking down into the basement from time to time and jerk off Rodrick in his sleep. Every time he had gotten a thicker load of spunk with his growing skills in handjobs and using his tongue to please other boys dicks. But as every load got bigger, Greg's lust for his ass to be split open by that thickness grew as well.

The practice on Rodrick's monstrous cock had even helped his eating out skills with Holly Hills, something that had only impressed the blonde further and was getting him closer to being able to ease himself into her tight looking hole.

Soon enough the humping of the floor began to feel like nothing, just grinding uncomfortably against a hard surface in an effort to get off.

' _No, no, noooo! Not again… If I jerk Rodrick off another time there's no way I can stop myself,'_ Greg internally reminded himself, resting his head on the pillow. ' _His dick is so hypnotising!'_

Despite the fact he knew he couldn't help himself, Greg also knew that he wouldn't be able to get into the game unless he went and did it. Sighing, the boxers only clad boy decided to at least see if his brother was asleep.

"RODRICK!"

To his relief, there was no answer. Only his echo.

Unable to stop his desire and the hardened cock leading his thoughts, Greg soon found himself tiptoeing down the stairs and into the basement. The hormone controlled teen being careful not to disturb anything or make a noise that would awake his sexual prey. Snores filled his ears, making his stomach begin to buzz with a lustful excitement at the realisation that his brother's body was once more his for the taking.

' _Oh god, I cannot believe im going to be doing this again! This is so wrong…'_ His mind was making him guilty as Greg stepped carefully into the basement.

Every single step that the rock hard teenager made, he feared that something was going to fall over, break or knowing his brother, move and interrupt what was going to happen soon. If he wasn't planning on getting a piece of his brother's large sexy cock, the smell of the older boy's socks would have sent the younger boy running for the hills. Not that he ever would have stopped at the hills, the smell was that bad that even he as Rodrick's brother couldn't get immune to it. Even the poor hills would be running.

But the world seemed to smile upon the erect Heffley boy, who was able to weave through the mess of his big brother's room and finally reach the mattress that Rodrick claimed to be his bed. There was no escape from there, no chance to run away if Rodrick woke up to see the full view of his naked brother.

Softly, Greg whispered a nervous question. A question and statement that he had asked numerous times before as he stood over his older brother and got ready to stroke the boy's lengthy monstrous cock. "Are you awake Rodrick? Say no… if you don't want this…"

A jolt ran through his body when the older teen snored, sounding like a pig's grunt. But his body seemed to say yes, as it rolled from the side and onto his back, leaving the naked body exposed with a sleeping erection. Another wet dream; Rodrick seemed to have those a lot. Through he had noticed that they seemed to have become a lot more common since he had began jerking off his brother in his sleep.

' _Okay Greg… you know what to do… just go gently and slow…'_

Despite his internal pep talk, Greg was quickly getting nervous as he began to reached out and pressed the palm of his hand against his brother's mattress. Using it as a gateway into wrapping his hand once more around his brother's cock. With quaking knees Greg lowered the rest of his body. Outstretched over the dirty mattress and its dark, wrinkled sheets, the middle Heffley child's weary eyes were stayed on Rodrick's cock in his hand.

' _Just don't wake up and strange me to death, that sooo wouldn't be a turn on…'_

Shaking off the thought, Greg sighed gently and tightened his grip. Rodrick's cock was built to fit in his hand. Filling the palm perfectly and throbbing against the uncertain fingers that had wrapped around its thick, meaty shaft. It radiated a passionate heat in response to the touch, with Rodrick's cockhead twitching strong enough to make the whole cock jump despite the hand around it.

"F-Fuck…" Greg whispered, closing his eyes for a mere moment just to enjoy the feel of Rodrick's throbbing cock. While the sight of it was one thing, there was something about the feel of the firm member that got to the dorky teenager.

Even when his brother was semi-hard, the cock was already as big as his own and thicker at that. When at full mast, Greg could easily hide his cock using Rodrick's it was so big. Greg always found himself moaning at the sheer girth of it and how it reacted to his touch, or fit in his hand. He felt more natural jerking this piece of meat than his own, biting back moans or sometimes even trying hard not to cum just feeling Rodrick get fully erect. The slow rise in his hand, or through a tight pair of tattered black underwear like a snake slithering through a bag. Watching it throb and jump up from Rodrick's waist once hard. Greg would often blow lightly on the thick tip to make it twitch and jump around more while jerking himself off. Once he had managed to make Rodrick cum just by blowing on it, and another just a few hours of sucking his heavy cum-filled sac had the older teen shooting such a big load it landed in his hair.

Despite the weirdness of tasting it, that was the best load he had ever gotten from his brother.

After a long, slow breath Greg began to let his hand rise and fall on the dick, folding the foreskin around the head before peeling it back around the head.

"Hmmm…" Rodrick groaned. His body shifted gently, reacting to being jerked off again.

The sounds were music to Greg's ears, knowing that it meant that Rodrick was falling into a dirty dream. Any time the sounds of delightful comfort weren't made, there was a three minute window before his brother suddenly woke up. Often in need of a piss.

If he was caught, then he was going to be dead meat.

Stroking up and down the thickness, Greg felt his own cock throbbing painfully hard. Almost as though it was begging to rub against the cock at least double its own size. The teenager continued to jerk off his older brother for a while, before finally getting enough nerve to lean down and engulf the head of the older boy's large cock. He leaned in to wrap his lips around it, Rodrick's taste filling him. Greg almost instantly found himself moaning as he got a taste of the slightly sweaty and salty flesh, along with the musk of his brother's crotch.

' _I knew I couldn't stop myself this time…'_ He thought with his eyes rolled up a little, as his head went down the length.

Bobbing up and down the head was so hot Greg felt his heart thumping and his cock begging to be let out. He attacked the head with his tongue to lick up every drop of the hot precum dripping into his mouth, leaking from the fat head of Rodrick's cock with violent throbs. Even with just the head trapped in his mouth, Rodrick's cock was big enough to send a tingling of pain through his jaw. Nevertheless, Greg wanted it enough to ignore his pain and moan as he swallowed more of his brother's thickness.

"Ghhk… so big…" Pulling off, his hand took over working the slick cock. It pulsed between his fingers.

Suddenly Rodrick stirred and began to mutter something. "Mm… yeah H-Holly… s-suck my big dick… yeah sluuuuut…"

Internally Greg growled. ' _How DARE he moan about MY girl sucking his cock! When I'm sucking it! If anything! She should be sucking mine as I suck his!'_

But he didn't have time to think about it as Rodrick thrust up to force his huge cock deep into his little brother's tight throat and made him gag. While Greg had wanted to deepthroat that monster, but he couldn't handle it and almost went into a coughing fit. Shooting a glare at the older hunk, Greg slowly worked the length and felt it hitting the entrance to his throat but couldn't fit it any deeper. Bobbing up and down slowly, he licked up the length to pleasure Rodrick.

"Mmm… that's it you slut… join your sexy sis…" Rodrick mumbled out, thrusting upwards forcing his length into his brother tight throat once more.

"GHK!" His name was growled around his own cock as Greg took it as deep as he could and let it rest there. It filled his mouth perfectly and blocked his throat. Greg flicked his tongue and wrapped it around the thickness. Rodrick seemed to enjoy until Greg pulled off to stroke the head. Internally he was growling: ' _You better cum after this you asshole; You're definitely not going in my ass tonight…'_

Despite his internal growl, Greg knew full well that he would take it. He couldn't miss out on the chance to enjoy his brother's meaty cock insight of his tight hole.

"Deeper sluts… Ngh!" Rodrick fucked up into his brother's throat. Forcing it open and the moans cutting off Greg's protesting. However what Rodrick hissed next, ended most of his protests. "Ugh, Greg get over here and fuckin' show 'em how to pleasure a real man!"

If he wasn't impaled on every inch of a cock that filled his throat to the brim, Greg would have lost his shit.

"Mmmmm that's it Greggy… fucking suck your big bros dick… show them sluts how to do it…" Rodrick hissed, moaning as he thrusted upwards and wildly, keeping up the impression of being asleep but forcing his little brother to gag a little more.

Gagging as he took more of that dick into his mouth, Greg kept his head still. The erratic, wild thrusts into his mouth was getting his brother off and he just laid there and took it. Rodrick stretched him, and Greg could feel the lockjaw. Finally, after swallowing a mouthful of precum and getting one last taste of the slobbery cock, the dark-haired boy pulled off with a sighed moan.

"Gaaah… holy shit he's big, sooo big..."

Sleepily smirking, Rodrick decided to give his little brother the closest thing to a hint that he was getting. "Mmm fuck yeah, you like your big brother's massive cock, don't ya greggy…"

Greg's jaw dropped from his brother's sleepily mumbled line. Shocked that he was actually apart of his brother's sexual fantasies. His shock only grew when Rodrick's 'clue' continued.

"Oh yeah… m-make me cum…" As the older boy groaned, Greg took a deep breath then swallowed every inch of that thick, juicy cock. He could feel the thick wiry bush of dark hairs brushing against his nose as Rodrick's hips lef the bed and slammed deep into his throat. He wanted to see Greg swallowing his thick load and the cum on his slutty little tongue, or at least feel the tight throat milking his shaft. The tongue attacking Rodrick's cock made a loud moan pass his lips but suddenly left as something loud fell off near the bed and crashed to the floor. "Nghhhhhh… Greeeeeg!"

Without listening or staying to watch the huge load of cum shooting across Rodrick's muscular hunk chest and raced back upstairs without even taking his clothes. Rope after rope of spunk fired out and seeped into the cracks of Rodrick's muscle, coating the teenager and making his body glisten. He could feel his body getting hot as he wildly bucked up, riding his orgasm as it rocked him with pleasure. It died down, but Greg was long gone.

• **·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

"He is such a pussy…"

Rodrick continued pretending to be fast asleep until he was sure that his younger brother had left his room and wasn't going to be coming back to annoy him. Despite being tired from being woken up, the dork sneaking into playing with his cock while he was sleep was definitely worth possibly falling asleep in school. Not that he didn't do that already. He grabbed his nearby phone on charge and used it to shine a light onto his chest and he snorted. There was his load of cum. Still splattered onto his muscular chest and in a small puddle in the middle of his light definition.

Rolling his eyes, a wide awake Rodrick ran one of his fingers through the puddle of thick creamy white cum that his brother had left on his six-pack chest.

"Seriously noob? You don't even clean up?" He smirked, as he moved his finger upwards and sucked his cum off of his finger. Licking his lips from the enjoyable taste. "I am so going to have to train you day and night… before we impress those slutty Hills sister…"

As he sucked on another finger coated in a amount of his cum, he decided that he could begin that after he finished his snack.

* * *

To any confused viewers, this is not plagiarized. This _was_ Roderik's Nap in the past, I have since rewritten it and posted it here. Though we do appreciate the concern from a specific guest who pointed out their confusion to us.


End file.
